Was It Him?
by graniteandmarble
Summary: "I am a swan, and a surgeon, a freaking kickass surgeon-who by the way, has had sex before." Based off of April's outburst to her sisters in S10E11- Man On The Moon.


"Duckie-April," Libby began, entering the on call room that one of the other doctors had told them April would be in.

April rolled her eyes, and flushed slightly- although telling her sisters off had felt good, part of her was still embarrassed by her outburst in front of her coworkers. She had shouted all about her pigeon toes and the fact that she'd had sex before in front of them, and after she had made her friends her bridesmaids, she'd left the room to try and calm herself down. This day had been one thing after another, first Jackson showing up at the brunch, Matthew doing a trach in the field and now this- her disastrous bridal shower.

"What do you guys want?" April said, getting up from the bed she had sprawled herself across.

"We want to apologise." Alice said, looking her her two other older sisters who nodded in agreement.

April looked her sisters for a moment, before moving to make room on the bed so her sisters could sit next to her. They joined her, sitting on either side of her in silence before her older sister Libby took her hand.

"Look, April. We're really sorry. We didn't know you felt like that."

Libby's statement had the opposite effect on April and actually angered her even more- her sisters were all so in tune with each other, yet none of them were able to see that the way they'd been treating her for years really upset her.

Sensing this, Libby spoke again. "Actually, that's not true. We knew, or at least I knew that we were hurting you. But I guess, I didn't mind because I actually wanted to hurt you."

"That is so cruel, why would you want to do that?"

This time Kimmie spoke up. "When we were kids, it was easy to pick on you. You weren't like the rest of us- you liked school, got good grades, never got in trouble and it didn't hurt that…"

"That I looked like the stereotype for every nerdy kid that ever existed."

"Yeah. But when you went off to college and to med school, you blossomed- you began to change and part of us felt jealous."

"Wait what?"

"It's true, especially for Kimmie and I" Alice said "We were both younger than you and you had managed to make it out of Moline and you were going places and, we knew that we couldn't live up to what you'd done. It was just easier to keep treating you like the ugly duckling you were rather than acknowledge the swan you'd become."

"If we're being honest? I was always jealous of you three. Sure I was proud of what I had accomplished, but you three always seemed so sure of yourselves, I mean you're all married- with kids and it took me until 30 to get noticed by a guy."

"Yeah, well the guy that noticed you is a total dreamboat." Libby said as she nudged April playfully.

April froze for a second, before remembering that her sisters were referring to Matthew and had no clue about her relationship- if you could even call it that, with Jackson.

"He is, Matthew's great." April smiled, though she knew that if you looked closely at her you would notice that it didn't reach her eyes.

"We feel really bad, so we want to take you and Matthew out for dinner tonight to make it up to you."

A genuine smile took over April's face as she took her hand that wasn't still being held by Libby and grabbed her younger sisters' hands as well. "Thanks guys."

"Well, let's go grab your stuff and find that sexy paramedic of yours."

* * *

"April, I'm just saying that if you came to Ohio more often you would know that- well what do we have here." The sisters all froze as they entered the attending's lounge, looking at a shirtless Jackson who had his back towards them.

Jackson turned towards them and smiled, though April could see that his smile appeared a bit strained.

"Hey guys, thought you would've been gone by now."

"We're just heading out, April just came to grab her things." Alice said, causing Jackson to smile and nod as he grabbed his t-shirt and finished redressing.

"We missed you at the bridal shower." Kimmie said, her eyes glinting as she looked at Jackson.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't make it- I was stuck in surgery."

"Wait what, I checked the board. You were only scheduled for one procedure today, the guy that you and Matthew brought…" April trailed off as she realised he had lied about the surgery being an easy fix. She felt slightly sick to her stomach, she had spent her time worrying about her sisters thinking her fiancé was incompetent when there was a man's throat that Jackson had apparently spent eight hours trying to fix.

Jackson smiled weakly at her, and looked at her sisters before saying "Oh, no we had a couple of electives come in so I stayed behind to do those."

April smiled slightly back at him, before turning to face her sisters. She'd noticed there was something wrong with Jackson when she entered and the least she could do for him after he lied to help her was find out what was wrong with her best friend.

"Do you mind waiting outside, for a second guys. I just want to talk to Jackson for a bit."

Her sisters shared amused glances before filing out of the room, with Libby closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine April. Seriously, I'm fine. You should go back to your sisters."

"Don't lie to me Jackson. Sit." She said, pointing to the couch in the lounge.

Sighing, Jackson did as she said and watched her as she joined him.

"This is probably going to sound so _stupid_, but I miss Sloan. I know, at this point he's been gone for longer than I actually knew him, but we just got each other. He was one of the first people to believe in me for my own abilities, he taught got me everything I knew and encouraged me to get the double certification and go for ENT as well as Plastics. And today, when I finished that surgery, I felt so accomplished and I turned, expecting to find him there only to remember that he was gone."

"Jackson, its not stupid. There's no time limit on grief, there are days that I still spend scrubbing my skin, thinking that Reed's blood is on my skin. There are days when I forget that it's not you, me, Reed and Charles living together in that cheap apartment. There are days when I forget that it's just you and me now."

"Me and you." Jackson smiled at her, echoing the words he'd spoken on that fateful night before their boards.

"Do you think that Mark would be proud of me?" Jackson asked, looking at April uncertainly.

"He would, do you want to know how I know? _I'm_ so proud of you Jackson, I know you've always been weary of people attributing your success to your name, but you've shown that you're an amazing surgeon- you're even running a hospital now. If that doesn't make you an Avery. I don't know what does." April finished, causing Jackson so chuckle.

"Thank you, you've always known just what to say to me." Jackson said, looking at April with an intensity that made her squirm.

"Yeah well, I'm just amazing at that." April joked in an attempt to ease the tension.

"Would it be okay if I hugged you?"

"Yeah, that's fin-" she didn't get to finish before he had wrapped her in his arms.

* * *

"Hey guys, I got your text. You ready to go to dinner?" Matthew said, as he walked towards the Kepner sisters who were standing outside the attending's lounge, watching the conversation that was going on inside it.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for April." Kimmie said, not taking her eyes off of the pair in the room.

"Where is she?" Matthew inquired, before turning his eyes in the direction that the sisters were looking at and sighing heavily.

"Oh."

"Yeah, not sure what's going on but Jackson seemed upset about something, so she asked us to wait here whilst she spoke to him."

His earlier conversation with Jackson had rubbed him the wrong way, even though he had said that he had no problems with the other man, part of him still wished that his fiancée was not as close to him as she was- especially after learning that he was the one she gave her virginity to.

"I'm going to wait in the car. Come over when you're ready." Matthew said as he tore his eyes from the two talking in the room and began walking away.

"Oh, alright then." Alice said uncertainly, not understanding the coldness that had come across Matthew's features.

The three stood outside the room for a while longer, before Alex Karev approached them.

"Kepners. Have you seen Avery?" He asked

"Avery?"

"Jackson, have you seen him?" He corrected.

Almost in sync, the three pointed towards the attending lounge's window where inside Jackson and April could be seen embracing. Alex smirked at the sight.

"Why do you need him?" Libby enquired curiously.

"He owes me a drink, he dumped his girlfriend and now she's crying to mine and so the least he could do after stopping me from getting laid is by my freaking drinks tonight." Alex said as he walked towards the attending lounge door and opened it.

"Avery. Did you have to dump your intern on the night that I planned on getting lucky with mine?"

Jackson rolled his eyes as April stood up and looked at him questioningly, "You broke up with Stephanie. Why?"

Sighing, Jackson answered Karev as he really didn't want to get into his relationship with Stephanie with April. "They're not interns anymore, they're residents and I'm sorry you lost Jo for the night. I'll buy you drinks at Joe's tonight to make up for it."

"You were going to do that any way." Alex said, making the other man laugh and shake his head.

"Jackson, you didn't tell me you broke up with Stephanie." April persisted "Why, I thought things were going great? Why would you do that?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this, he answered his friend. "Two reasons. Uh, Mark- been thinking about him a lot today and he said something to me before he went and I didn't want his last words to have meant nothing." He grabbed his jacket and began to leave.

"Well what did he say? And you know you only listed one reason."

"Night April. Karev, let's go." Jackson said, leaving the room and smiling towards April's sister's who, although still remained by the window of the lounge, had heard everything that had been said as Alex had forgotten to close the door when he entered the room.

They looked at each other, before fixing their gazes on their other sister who remained in the room, staring at the space that Jackson had previously occupied.

* * *

Dinner had been a tense affair, with Matthew for reasons unbeknownst to April being cold towards her. For once, the talkative gene that the Kepner women seemed to have inherited proved to be useful as April's sisters dominated the conversation to make up for any awkwardness that existed between the engaged pair. Needless to say, when April arrived back at her apartment with her sisters she immediately went up to her room.

"April." Libby said, knocking again on her door.

"Is this going to become a thing? Because I'm not sure how many sister-sit-downs I can take." April joked weakly as her sisters entered her room, in a way reminiscent to their earlier encounter in the on call room.

"Well, we wouldn't have to ambush you like this if you'd just talk to us." Kimmie said, smirking.

"Up until this afternoon, you were all still calling me an ugly duckling, so forgive me if I haven't had the time to start spilling all my deep dark secrets."

"Speaking of which, what deep dark secret was Jackson whispering to you about. You two were in there for a while." Alice said, wiggling her eyebrows in an attempt to get her older sister to smile.

"Remember how I told you about that plane crash from a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah, a few of your doctors were on that plane." Alice said sobering up.

"Well, whilst I guess I was friends with them, the two doctors that died in the crash meant a lot to Jackson. One of them was his ex, Lexie Grey and the other his mentor and almost his father figure, I guess- Mark Sloan. I guess today he was just reminded of Mark."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We had no idea."

"It's okay, it still makes me sad, but nothing compared to what it's like for Jackson and _God_, Meredith and Derek. Lexie was her sister, and Mark was his best friend."

"Yeah, but you know what it's like to lose your best friend." Her sister said, referring to Reed.

"We've been through a lot- a shooting, a plane crash. He just needed to talk to some one who gets it."

"Well," Kimmie began, smirking at her sisters. "Since we're all here, there's something that's been on my mind since your bridal shower."

"What?" April questioned, slightly disoriented from the sudden change in subject.

"April you've had sex! What else would be on my mind?"

"Oh my gosh." April said, burying her face in her hands. She had temporarily forgotten about her outburst. "Can you all forget that I ever said that please."

"No, this is the best thing I've heard in a while. Give us the details!" Alice squealed.

"I'm not talking about this."

"Come on, just tell us. Was Matthew good? He seems like he'd be really attentive. I just want to know what made you decide not to wait anymore." Libby asked, as she had been a virgin until marriage.

April kept her gaze fixed on the floor of her bedroom, determined not to answer her sisters questions.

"Oh have you two not actually. Oh, you didn't have to say that to prove a point to us Apple." Kimmie said softly, using the nickname their mom had given to April as a child.

"I didn't lie, _I_ have. I just—" April cut herself off before she could reveal too much to her nosy sisters.

"Wait a second." Alice said, looking at her older sister. She had taken notice of the fact that April said _she'd _had sex before, but made no mention of Matthew.

"It wasn't Matthew that you had sex with, was it?"

"Oh my God April!" Kimmie shouted, slapping April on the arm. "Who was it?"

"Was it _him_?" Libby asked, "Jackson. It was him wasn't it."

April opened her mouth to deny it, but nothing came out.

"Shut up! That's who took your virginity, lucky." Libby said.

"He didn't take it, I gave it to him." April said softly, smiling at the memory of it. Jackson had been so attentive, so gentle and so _good._

The other sisters shared a glance at the look that had come over April's face. A few things about April's relationship with Jackson, as well as the way Matthew had reacted upon finding the two of them together was starting to make sense.

"So…. How was it?" Kimmie asked, as always the bravest of the four.

"I'm _no_t talking about that with you. I'm getting married to Matthew." April protested, her face turning red.

"Yeah and then once you two have done it, we'll ask about him too- just tell us."

"No, I'm not saying anything."

"It was good wasn't it?"

"Shut up Kimmie." April said, hitting her younger sister with a pillow from her bed.

* * *

"Dr Avery." Stephanie said coldly to Jackson, as she handed him the chart for his patient and walked away from him.

Jackson sighed, it honestly wasn't his intention to hurt her, but he couldn't keep pretending he was happy in a relationship with her and he hoped that eventually she would be happy that he ended things now before he hurt her even more.

"Jackson." A voice not unlike that of the woman that he loved called out. He turned in the direction of the voice and found all three of April's sisters standing in front of him, wearing identical shark-like grins.

"Ladies, how are we doing today?" Jackson asked smiling at them.

"Great, we were hoping we could get lunch with you. You know, get to know our sister's best friend." Alice said.

Internally Jackson grimaced, but outwardly turned on the 'Avery Sparkle' and grinned at them, before agreeing. He placed the chart in its place on the nurses desk before he escorted them to the cafeteria.

"Don't worry, lunch is on me." He said, taking out his wallet to pay after seeing Libby make a move to get her own purse out.

"Such a gentleman." Said Libby as she and her sisters made their way to a table with Jackson following behind.

"So Jackson, tell us about yourself. You've been friends with April for about 5 or 6 years and we've never actually met you."

"I'm originally from Boston. I've got no siblings, so this is all kind of new to me." He replied, chuckling.

"Oh, so your parents stopped with you then? I don't blame them, a kid like you would've been a tough act to follow. So what do your parents do?"

"Uh, my mom's a surgeon too- my dad was as well, but haven't seen him since I was four so I have no clue what he does now."

"I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have pried." Alice said, putting her hand over Jackson's to apologise.

"It's fine. You had no way of knowing." Jackson assured her, patting her hand with his free one before taking a sip of his water.

"So one Kepner wasn't enough for you? Had to give the other three a piece of that Jackson-Action as well, huh?" Cristina said, coming to sit with them along with Meredith and Alex.

Jackson choked on his water in response to this and began coughing whilst shooting a slightly panicked glare at Cristina.

"Relax pretty boy, I'm not telling them something they don't already know. April practically announced it to the whole hospital at her bridal shower."

"She said that we…"

"Well, she didn't mention you by name per se, but I mean, with the way you two were last year we all knew."

"Yeah, well they didn't know Yang." Jackson said to Cristina, indicating with his eyes to April's sisters who were smirking at him.

"Who doesn't know what?" April asked, looking at the odd group comprised of her friends and her sisters.

"You know what, I've got a board meeting later today that I need prep for." Jackson said, gathering his lunch and getting up. "Libby, Kimmie and Alice, it was nice talking to you." He said as he exited hastily.

"There's no meeting today." Meredith called to his retreating figure, laughing at how flustered he had become.

"Go to hell Meredith." Jackson replied to her.

"What did you say to him." April asked her sisters sharply, knowing from the previous night that they were curious about her former relationship with Jackson.

"They didn't say anything. We were just talking about the carnival." Meredith said, referring to the analogy that April had used to describe sex.

"Oh boy."

"Carnival? Kepner is that what you're calling Avery's d-" Alex was cut off by Meredith shoving fries into his mouth.

"Okay, enough. April is getting married, this conversation is inappropriate." Meredith said, looking at April who was now blushing so hard, the hue of her face was beginning to match her hair.

"Thank you," April said, grateful for the subject change. Though not in the way that she should be, talk of 'carnivals' was reminding her of how good it was to be with Jackson, not just physically, but just to be with him, sit down and talk to him and even be teased by him. She missed him, missed the days when they lived together and they would spend their days off watching crappy shows together or teaching each other recipes, because she found to her surprise that whilst he could cook he was just to lazy in his own words to do it.

She smiled, remembering the night he had come back from cooking for Sloan and how Sloan spent the rest of the day telling any body who would listen that his boy was a catch- not only was he genetically blessed, he could cook as well.

The conversation then switched to safer topics, with the others enquiring about her sister's lives, with Meredith bonding over having kids with them. Even Alex and Cristina remained respectful during the conversation, not interjecting anything rude or inappropriate, April felt herself relax as she ate her food, doing her best to put all thoughts of Jackson out of her mind.

"Dr Kepner. Can I talk to you please." April froze and turned around to see Stephanie Edwards standing behind her.

"Yeah, erm sure, okay Stephanie." April said, as she stood up, ignoring the looks that were being shared by those- including her sisters, still at the table.

April followed Stephanie to an on call room, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that had taken over her body.

* * *

"When Jackson broke up with me, I was mad. I was fuming. He'd just told me about something that his mentor had told him, and I thought- this is it, he's going to tell me he loves me and I could tell him that I loved him too. But then he dumped me, I was going to tell him I loved him, and he dumped me."

"I'm sorry- I really am."

"I'm not finished. I asked him why and he told me a story. You probably already know it." Stephanie said the last part bitterly, as she was reminded of her ex's history with the woman in front of her.

"He told me about Lexie, how he loved her even though it was obvious that she only had eyes for Mark, about how much it hurt him to watch her want someone else, and about the effect that it had on him- on his career. He said he didn't want to do that to me- so he was ending it."

"Why are you telling me this?" April said, beginning to feel uncomfortable due to the knowing way that Stephanie was looking at her.

"As much as it hurts me to say this. You're his Mark. I just thought you should know. He's a dick for leading me on this long, but I get it okay? I know it's none of my business, buy given how I was the rebound, I think I deserve to know- do you love him?"

"I'm getting married." April said weakly.

Stephanie laughed humourlessly as she walked towards the door. "Funny, that's exactly what he said when I asked him if he loved you."

"What was it that Mark said to him?" April asked, curious about this- especially since Jackson had mentioned it the day before.

"I can't remember exactly, but it was something about not wasting time and telling the person you loved that you loved them- even if it ruins you and burns your whole life to the ground." With that, Stephanie left the room.

April fidgeted with the ring that she had pinned to her scrubs, before taking it off. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Baby you don't know how much I've missed you." Jackson said, as he laid April down on his bed.

"I know, because I've missed you just as much." April said, looking up at him. "Make love to me Jackson, make me yours again."

It had been a month since April broke it off with Matthew, and fortunately for her, she spent 2 of those weeks on leave- for what was supposed to be her honeymoon and away from the prying eyes of the Grey Sloan staff. She and Jackson had reconnected during that month, not physically- but they just spent time together, learning to be together again. To avoid suspicion, they'd avoided each other at the hospital, leading everyone to believe they were miserable- but that was the furthest thing from the truth. They were happy and in love, and about to rekindle their physical relationship.

Both of them knew that to the outside world, it would probably seem like it was too soon, but they needed this- the physical affirmation of the words they had spoken to each other.

Looking into April's eyes, Jackson reclaimed her lips in a kiss that left her breathless. She could tell that he knew exactly what she wanted, and that he was going to give it to her, she loved it when Jackson became dominant in the bedroom and because of the almost year they had spent apart, she was dying to see that side of him again.

"Strip for me April. Take it all off." As he said this he moved to sit next to where she was lying, ready to watch her.

Wanting to be good for Jackson, April got up and stood by the foot of the bed. She was happy that her clothes were easy to remove- she didn't want to wait to get Jackson's hands on her, but she wishes she was wearing something sexier for their first time back together.

She began with her top, slowly pulling it up over her body whilst looking Jackson in the eyes, teasing him with the expanse of her skin that she was slowly revealing to him. Eventually she pulled her top over her body, watching as Jackson's pupils dilated in the dim light of her bedroom. He'd always been obsessed with her breasts, even bringing her to orgasm just by teasing them alone. She then began sliding her trousers over her legs, bending down to remove them completely, she smirked when she heard Jackson's breath hitch as her breasts spilled over the cups of her bra when she bent over.

"Fuck, you look so good. Come here and let me touch you babe."

Doing as she was told, April made her way over to Jackson whose eyes roamed over her body, covered only by her matching underwear set, but whose hands went straight to her breasts, squeezing and pushing them together.

"Please, take it off. I want to feel you."

Jackson obliged and used deft fingers to unhook her bra before tossing it carelessly to the side. Now with nothing blocking his access, his hands went straight to her nipples, pulling and teasing at them until them formed stiff peaks under his hands. April moaned, and moved from kneeling on either side of Jackson's legs to actively straddling him and the feeling of being pressed against each other caused both of them to groan, especially as April squirmed on top of him in response to his actions.

Taking one of her nipples into her mouth, Jackson began to suck, keeping one hand on her other nipple to make sure it was getting the same attention as the other. With his now free hand, Jackson brought it to April's waist, remembering how her waist was so tiny that he could span it entirely with his two hands. Jackson then guided April's movements, making sure than her grinding matched with the deep upwards motion of his own hips.

"April, shit. I need to get my mouth on you. Lie down for me."

Jackson positioned himself between her legs as she lay down and instinctively spread her legs for him.

"I'm the only one who's seen you like this right babe? I'm the only one who's ever going to see you like this."

"It's only you Jackson. It's always been you." April said breathlessly as Jackson pulled her underwear from her body.

"Fuck yeah, because I'm yours and you're mine." Jackson said as he tightened his grip on her hips and brought his mouth towards her clit.

He began slowly tracing circles on her clit, doing so lightly to tease her before applying more pressure and increasing the speed of his mouth. April shrieked at the sudden change in pace, grabbing on the bed sheets next to her.

Moving one of his hands, Jackson slipped two fingers into April and relished in the loud moan that he was rewarded with as he thrust his fingers in and out of her.

"It's so good, Jackson. God, it feels so good."

"I know baby, I know. Jesus you're so hot like this. You gonna come for me April? Do it baby, come all over my hand."

April did, moaning Jackson's name as she did.

"Please, I need you in me. I need to feel you, I want to be your again."

"Turn over for me. Hands and knees" Jackson said, lightly slapping her thigh as she moved.

Whilst April got into position, Jackson rid himself of his clothes and was about to enter her when he paused.

"Babe? Do you have a condom?"

"Don't need it. I went on the pill after… after last year." April said, turning her neck to face him. She didn't have to specify, both of them knew the incident she was referring to, the one that cost them their relationship. But both of them pushed thoughts of that away from their minds.

Grabbing on to her waist, Jackson slid into April, both of them moaning at the feeling of being connected again after so long.

"Yes. Fuck me, please." April begged, causing Jackson to groan- it wasn't often that April cursed and hearing her do so stirred something inside him.

Jackson began thrusting into April, watching as her ass bounced when his met her body. April moaned as she moved up the bed with the intensity of her thrusts, eventually her body became so boneless that she collapsed onto her elbows from her hands and the change in position caused her ass to be lifted higher, allowing Jackson to enter her more deeply.

"You feel so fucking good April, I wanna feel you come on my dick. Wanna feel you clench around me. Can you do that for me April?" He asked as he began to rough circles on her clit.

"Oh, yes. God yes. Right there Jackson…" The rest of her sentence trailed off into a long moan as her body spasmed and she clenched around him. Unable to to hold herself up any longer April would've collapsed onto the bed if it wasn't for Jackson lifting her body up and towards him, one hand going to hold her neck as the other remained between her legs.

"You're such a good girl April. So good for me. But you can come once more for me right? I know you can do it."

April could only moan in response, her mind scattered from the two orgasms he had already given her. But she was determined to be good for him and pushed her hips back towards him in time with his thrusts.

Suddenly Jackson pulled out of her and turned her over so she was lying on her back. He reentered her as he kissed her deeply, showing her through the kiss how much he loved her.

"I fucking love you April, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You're it for me babe. I don't know how I could pretend that I wanted any one else."

"You're going to make me come again Jackson. God, its too much. I can't…" April moaned in response to his mouth now sucking hard on her nipples.

"Good. I need to feel you come again, you want me to feel good right babe? Nothing would make me feel better. That's it baby, that it. One last time, let go for me." Jackson encouraged as April shuddered beneath him clenching him tighter than before, triggering the start of his own release.

"Please Jackson, I wanna feel you. Give it to me, please."

"Fuck." Jackson said, as his hips stuttered and he came in April. The feeling caused both of them to moan as he came inside her for the first time without a condom.

April stroked Jackson's head as he buried his head in her shoulder whilst they both came down from their highs.

"You're it for me too you know. I don't want anyone else." April said.

"I don't want to hide it this time. My girlfriend is a brilliant, gorgeous trauma surgeon and I want everyone to know."

"I want everyone to know I'm yours too, but we need to wait. Just a little while longer, okay? I've only just come back from leave for what was supposed to be my honeymoon. People are still staring, and I heard about Murphy's outburst in your OR earlier today. Let's just wait a bit, then we can let everyone know. Besides, sneaking around is sexy."

"Okay, how long should we wait?"

"A month is good right?"

"I agree" Jackson said, sealing the deal with a kiss before he heard a noise and broke away from her.

"Uh April. Are you expecting anyone? Because I think I just heard your front door open."

"Oh no. My sister's said they'd come and check over to Seattle to check on me, but I didn't think they were serious. Grab your clothes and go into my bathroom." April said, pushing him off the bed and in the direction of her en-suite.

"Sneaking around starts now huh?" Jackson said with a wry smile on his face.

"Yep, and I'll make it up to you later." April said, using her discarded clothes to clean herself up before putting on a fresh t-shirt and shorts.

"Guys is that you?" Jackson heard April say as she left the room.

"Jesus April, who attacked your neck." He heard one of her sisters- most likely Kimmie say.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"April you've clearly just had sex and we want to know who it was? Are you rebounding from Jackson?"

April flushed upon hearing his name, remembering all the things he had done to her just minutes prior. Also, her sisters were not quiet, and it was very likely Jackson could hear them as the walls in her apartment were thin.

"Look at your face Apple. Was it _him_? And don't try and lie this time. We could just go into your room."

"Okay it's Jackson. We're back together now, so can you please leave? I promise I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, but right now I need you to leave." April said, lowering her voice so Jackson wouldn't hear her as she herded her sisters towards the door of her apartment.

"Also. I don't know which one of you has my key. But I want it back. I told you, this is not going to become a thing." April held her hand out for her key, which Alice placed reluctantly in her hand.

"Okay we're leaving. Just tell us. Was it good?" Libby asked.

"Shut UP!"


End file.
